Faith Azcona
Name: Maria Faith Azcona First Appearances: "Really, really lost this time..." (Shin Season 1) Born: April 24, 1993 Died: 'Unknown ''(Same day Thifax was "born") '''Likes: Track and field, anime, the mall, her friends Dislikes: Anyone that gets on her nerves, major conflicts Western Zodiac Sign: Taurus '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Rooster Personality Faith is generally a kind and easygoing person. She is often seen smiling and is generally easy to get along with, as long as the people she is around don't irritate her in any way. Because of the way the other students treated her in the past though, Faith tends to be a little shy. She still has some trouble opening up to people her age. She has a quick temper and gets angry very easily if the people around her insult her or any of her friends (which given her powers usually ends badly). Faith isn't a very secretive person, however she will keep things secret if she finds that they are important. Being new to Japan and to Hyakuji, Faith is having a bit of a hard time adjusting. She may end up shouting bursts of Illonggo, a Filipino dialect spoken in the area where she grew up, if angered enough or surprised. Abilities Pyromancy Faith is generally a kind and easygoing person. She is often seen smiling and is generally easy to get along with, as long as the people she is around don't irritate her in any way. Because of the way the other students treated her in the past though, Faith tends to be a little shy. She still has some trouble opening up to people her age. She has a quick temper and gets angry very easily if the people around her insult her or any of her friends (which given her powers usually ends badly). Faith isn't a very secretive person, however she will keep things secret if she finds that they are important. Being new to Japan and to Hyakuji, Faith is having a bit of a hard time adjusting. She may end up shouting bursts of Illonggo, a Filipino dialect spoken in the area where she grew up, if angered enough or surprised. History Childhood Faith was born in Bacolod City, Negros Occidental, Philippines. As a child, she lived a mostly normal life. She was born into a family that was partly Spanish, making her a mestiza or a descendant of the mix. Her father worked as a businessman, while her mother's family owned a farm, so it was safe to say that they had quite a bit of money (although they weren't insanely rich). The first years of her life were generally normal and power-free, and eventually she found herself as a big sister, with a younger brother and sister being born a few years after each other. When she was seven years old, around the right age for a first grader in the Philippines, she attended St. Scholastica's Academy, a private school in Bacolod City whose High School was exclusively for girls but whose Elementary School admitted both girls and boys. When she was around ten years old, in the fourth grade, her powers first began to make an appearance. It was March, dry season in the Philippines, and one particular grassy field in St. Scholastica's, or St. Scho as the students called it, was going a bit brown. She and her friends were playing around the field when a group of boys began teasing them. Faith quickly got angry, and suddenly the grass around her burst into flames. Thankfully, no one was injured, although a few walked away with minor burns. The event was termed an accident, although the people with Faith that day were sure that the flames had been coming from her. After all, none of them had seen white flame before. Some of her so-called friends stopped talking to her, although a few of them remained beside her. She explained that she didn't know what happened, and eventually the incident faded from people's memory. However, the fire-related incidents began increasing, and finally, two years later, her family had to come to terms with the fact that Faith had powers. Since she was twelve years old then, in the sixth grade and about to enter high school according to the Philippine system the next school year, they searched for a school that would take her, and they found one--Hyakuji High School. However, there were two problems with that. One of those was that the school was in Japan, and Faith had no idea how to speak Japanese, let alone attend school there. The second problem was that Hyakuji accepted freshmen students at 15, but at 13 years old, Faith was already qualified as a freshman high school student by Philippine standards. It was decided that she would take her first two years of high school at St. Scholastica's Academy, while taking Japanese lessons on the side. She did so, eventually getting through her two years and learning to speak Japanese. Before she left, the principal of the high school, Sr. Grace, gave her a Benedictine medallion to keep her safe. Freshman Year: Rude Awakening Faith's freshman year was a little more than she bargained for, especially with all the things that were going on in Hyakuji. She ended up joining Arcadia and ended up fighting in the event against the Apostles, and for a while the culture shock was almost overwhelming. She even joined a tournament. However, when things began to settle down, Faith realized that she liked this school and that she liked where she was, and was looking forward to another year. Sophomore Year: Closing During Faith's sophomore year, the Heartless Invasion happened. Unlike some of the lucky Hyakuji students who managed to get away, Faith fought and fought until the Heartless overwhelmed her, consuming her and her Heart. However, she didn't die. When she awoke after that, she was no longer Faith, but Thifax instead, a Nobody who later joined Organization XIII.